1. Field
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a run length limiting apparatus and a run length limiting method for applying run length limiting processing to a digital data string to be recorded in an information recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known, when a digital data string is recorded in an information recording medium such as a hard disk or optical disk, run length limiting processing is applied to the digital data string in order to prevent “0” from appearing in series in the digital data string to be recorded. Of current run length limiting processing means, one having a high coding rate involves a large calculation amount, resulting in an increase in circuit scale.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. Publication No. 62-164279 discloses a technique that inverts all “1s” in a block obtained by adding a sync pattern to a data word group composed of a plurality of data words to “0s” and vice versa and contains information indicating whether bit inversion has been performed or not to thereby prevent the number of bits to be recorded from being increased.